A number of methods exist for dispensing a volatile fragrance material into the air in order to create a pleasant indoor fragrance experience and/or for the purpose of counteracting or neutralizing offensive odors. Previous methods utilizing vessels made from porous materials such as ceramic, have been used as a means to provide fragrance dispersion. Typically, these products are offered with a pre-measured amount of fragrance which is simply poured into the vessel in order to initiate activation. Migration of the fluid fragrance into the absorbent vessel completes the process. A glazing on the outside of the vessel protects surfaces from unwanted exposure to the fragrance.
Previously, there have been devices created to combine various technologies with candles. Some of such devices have been created for distributing fragrance. Most commonly the candle has been used as a heat source to evaporate the volatiles from gels, liquids, waxes on absorbent substrates that are positioned above the flame or in close proximity to it. Although being effective to an extent, these devices also suffer from being fully functional only while the candle is lit.
Gels, although continuous in their odor producing capabilities, have frequently lacked a sustainable fragrance intensity that is consistent throughout their functional lives. The performance profile for gels typically generates good fragrance awareness early; however, this odor awareness dissipates quickly to imperceptible levels shortly after activation. This inconsistent performance by gels has been a significant drawback to their success in the marketplace.
Both candles and gels offer economic methodologies for use as fragrance dispersion mediums and if their performances could be improved, a much wider acceptance of the forms of air freshening would be achieved.
Candles, while offering a relatively inexpensive means to achieve fragrance dispersion, exhibit limitations preventing them from effectively operating in a continuous manner. The volatilization of fugitive fragrance materials occurs primarily when the candle is lit and the candle composition is melted to create a molten pool. The elevated temperature that occurs in this pool hastens the diffusion of the volatiles into the surrounding environment. Very little fragrance is emitted from the candle when it is not lit, only that which is available from any of the candle's exposed surfaces.
Candles are generally not continuously operational throughout their lifetimes. This is largely because of the safety concern created by having an unsupervised open flame. In addition, the continuous operation would greatly reduce the functional life of the candle. In the case of creating a continuous indoor fragrance experience, the intermittent operation of the candle does not allow for the sufficient release of volatiles to create a seamless fragrance impression.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a dual functioning fragrance delivery system capable of emitting volatile liquid mixtures, for example a fragrance, from two independently sourced fragrance mediums.